Escaping Darkness
by NinAnime
Summary: Clary has been taken away from her loving father and brother by none other than her mother. Her mother faked their deaths and trained Clary to be the strongest shadowhunter. Can she escape the abusive relation with her Family members: Jocelyn, Luke and Sebastian? Will she be able to get her life back and stay away from her mother who wants her back? Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so this is my first Fanfic. I hope you like it**

 **I'll try to upload at least once a weak.**

* * *

I woke up from the soft click of a cell door, my cell door to be precise. I reluctantly sad up and turned myself around to get out of bed. I knew I should hurry, because Jocelyn didn't like it if I was late and would surely punish me again. And after yesterday I wasn't sure I could handle another beating and go sparring with Sebastian. So I got up as fast as I could with the throbbing pain of yesterday's wounds all over my body, but mainly my back, because that's where Jocelyn whipped me with the demon metal whip, just because I had lost from Sebastian. She had gotten angry and called me a disgrace, to the Fairchild name. I had just bowed my head and taken my punishment knowing what would happen if I would fight back or object even the slightest bit. I hated her for what she did to me day in and day out but the thing I hated her most for was taking me away from my loving brother and father. It hurt just to think about and all of the happy times we had together. So I just pushed the thought of them away and stumbled to my cell door, opening it and walking through the opening. I closed it behind me and took a last glance at my cell, which was dark and empty except for a matrass in the corner with a thin ripped blanket on top of it. Before walking through the long hallway, which was dimly lit with a witch light at approximately every thirty feet. When I finally reached the door on the end of the hallway, I saw that Sebastian and my mother were already in the training room waiting for my arrival with irritated looks on their faces. I almost flinched back when I looked in to Sebastian's eyes which where pitch black and stared angry back at my green ones.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild, what took you she long?" My mother snapped at me.

Almost taking a step back, but refraining from doing so knowing what the consequences would be. I

replied curtly "I'm sorry mother, I came as soon as the door opened."

"Don't lie to me Clarissa, I know your door has been opened fifteen minutes ago, Luke told me so himself."

"But…" Was al I managed to get out before my mother slapped me across the face.

"Are you telling me that Luke is lying to me?" I saw her expression change from irritated to furious.

"You ungrateful child, how dare you lie to me. I took care of you for all of these years and this is how you repay me?"

I flinched and took a step back. Her words cut through me, and all I could think about was just how great she had taken care of me. She had taken me away from my father and my brother whom I loved more than anything. Put me in a cell and forced me to train until I collapsed from exhaustion or blood loss. And Punishing me whenever I didn't do everything exactly like she wanted me to or wasn't able to learn something as fast as my adopted brother could.

I was now the one that was furious, how dare she treat me this way and expect me to be grateful? I took a step forward and another, before I could stop myself from doing something stupid that I would surely regret, I had hit my mother across the face. Her head flew to the side and before I knew it I was lying on the ground with Sebastian on top of me. Hitting and kicking me until I couldn't feel anything anymore. I tried to move my limp body away from Sebastian but I couldn't. Everything was so heavy, just like my eyelids were I tried my hardest to keep them open but it was futile. As soon as they closed everything went black.

When I woke up my body hurt all over. Because of the pain everything was blurry, I blinked a few times before I finally could make out where I was. It was a small room, completely empty except for the table on which were various instruments, instruments that would be able to inflict a lot of pain. I tried to move but noticed that I was tied up with chains around my wrists and hanging from the ceiling. I could feel the cold sweat run down my spine.

"Clary, you're finally awake. My sweet sister, you got yourself in quite a mess." Stepping from behind me was none other than my brother Sebastian. I looked at him and scowled.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed angry at him. "You don't deserve to call me that, only my real brother and my father are allowed to." I told him with my voice dripping with venom.

"Tssssk tsssk little sis, that's no way to speak to your brother now is it? And why can't I call you that? I'm your brother too you know, and it's not like your dearest father or Jonny will ever call you that again, you know it's kind of hard to talk with dead people." He laughed at me. "They were too weak to even kill a couple of demons, instead they were the ones being killed.

I looked at him and sadness washed over my face, most people wouldn't even have noticed but I knew Sebastian had. Before he could say anything I screamed at him. "I rather never hear that name again than hearing it come out of your mouth." I knew the only reason he had called me Clary was because he wanted to hurt me, to remind me that my sweet and caring brother that called me Clary for the first time, was dead just like my father. Both were killed by some demons after my mother had faked my death an her own. The thought that I would never see them again let a single tear escape from my eye.

Sebastian of course noticed and started to smile, a dark and sinister smile. "You know." He said. "You really should be a bit nicer to me. Because if you aren't your punishment will be a lot worse, and I'll personally make sure of that."

I looked at my brother with disgust and anger. "You know what Sebastian, I think I'll just take my punishment, because being nice to you would be worse than anything you could do to me.

"And why is that sis?"

I could see he was getting really angry but I couldn't care less right now. "Because you are and always will be a demon, mother made sure of that didn't she?"

If there was any light in his pitch black eyes to begin with it would now be gone for sure. I could feel the rage burning of his skin, I had gone too far but I knew it was worth it because of my father and brother, I couldn't let this monster speak about them the way he did, it was just wrong.

"I think Luke will enjoy some alone time with you, but don't worry I'll come back after and finish what he started but worse. He looked at me with his devilish grin on his face.

I didn't look away or look afraid, both being things I really wanted to do. But if I did he would win and I couldn't let that happen, then all I had done to anger and defy him would be for nothing. So I looked straight back into his eyes, without any emotion on my face whatsoever.

When he finally decided I wouldn't react to him, he turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him but not before giving his evil grin, which send unwanted chills down my spine.

When he was finally gone I was able to think clearly about what I had done. I had just multiplied my punishment at least tenfold. But then I thought about Jon and my father and couldn't help but smile, I wouldn't let Sebastian talk about them like they were nothing other than some weak and useless people from my past, like they were nothing. Thinking about them made me realize just how much I wished they were alive so maybe one day if it would be possible to escape I could see them again, be a family again, but that would never happen. While looking at the ground I saw something wet fall on it, I hadn't noticed that I was crying but now I could feel de tears leave my eyes one after another and dripping on the ground. I was now freely sobbing and I mentally hit myself for it. This wouldn't be what they wanted me to do, they would want me to live on and be happy. I stopped crying and started laughing, I made a decision, I was going to escape, for them. I had stopped trying to escape a long time ago. There just was no way out of this place and every time I would get caught and punished. But it was different now, I was older and stronger and in all these years I learned new skills. I was very good with runes and sometimes I even thought about new ones I hadn't seen in the grey book before or any other for that matter. And even though I hadn't seen any of them before they just popped up in my head I knew what they would do and that they would work.

My mom hadn't believed me at the time, but when I had showed her, I wasn't allowed to have a stele with me anymore. I already wasn't allowed to have one in my cell so I could get out with an open rune. After that I was only allowed to have one under close supervision. If there was only a way I could use my skill to escape this place, that's when I saw it. It popped up in my head just like all of the others and I knew exactly what it would do. I had found my way to escape, with this portal rune I could finally leave, if only I had a steel. I sighed, I knew I had to wait until after my punishment and be patient until Sebastian's and mines next rune lessons.

All the thinking, must have exhausted me, because once again I felt my eyelids become very heavy. Unlike last time it was from exhaustion instead of being knocked out from the pain. Not that I wasn't in pain right now, I still could feel every place on my body where he had hit me. So this time I didn't fight to stay awake, I gladly closed my eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up from a throbbing pain inside and outside my head, while feeling some warm liquid flow down the side of my head, just next to my eye. I looked up to see a very malicious Luke standing in front of me. The evil grin he had on his face, changed into an evil laugh when he noticed that I was awake.

"Good evening sweetheart, how are you doing? I see you hit your head on something, you shouldn't be so careless. Was this maybe the reason you were late this morning?" smiling widely at his own joke he looked me in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"No, it seems though someone forgot to open my door until later so I couldn't get out in time" I replied with a steady voice, not showing just how afraid I was. "It also seems the thing I hit my head on would be your knuckles. I don't suppose you know anything about that now do you?" I said without any emotion.

His smile dropped a little before coming back completely. "I see you indeed aren't as stupid as I thought you were, although you're pretty stupid.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I replied.

His smile completely disappeared, his face was now a mask of anger. "Now why would I think you are stupid, let me think, oh yeah now I remember, you hit your own mother!" He yelled at me.

If it was possible I would cringe at hearing the tone in his voice, sadly enough I was still hanging with my wrists from the ceiling.

Luke was a horrible man, he would do anything for himself and even more for my mother. He would do anything for her really, he has always been in love with her, even when she was with my father. There was a tie when he even was my father's best friend, until he disappeared. Probably taking care of little Sebby for my mother. But he was loyal to her, and now he was going to hurt me as punishment for hitting my mother, but also because he really enjoyed it, and mostly because I deserved it in his eyes, for hurting the love of his live.

He walked away from me to the table, picking something up which I couldn't see. When he turned back around, I could see what kind of weapon he had decided on. It was a pair of gloves with metal on his knuckles and on the joints of his fingers, here and there the metal consisted of some sharp and pointy edges.

When he walked back to me he held up his fists with the gloves already put on. A wicked grin appearing on his face.

"You know what, I'm going tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you. You hit your mother so I thought the best way to punish you would be to hit you. But I don't really enjoy messing up my knuckles so I had these gloves specially made for occasions such as these. They protect my knuckles and give more pain to the one on the receiving end of the punches." While talking about his special gloves his eyes were twinkling with happiness. Like when a little kid gets a new toy to play with.

I shuddered upon seeing this. Something was really wrong inside that mind of his. Then he started hitting me to the head, ribs and stomach, actually pretty much everywhere. He didn't slow down, very soon I already didn't feel anything but pain and couldn't focus on anything else. I don't know how long he kept on hitting me, but I'm pretty sure halfway through I have been passed out.

Now I knew I was going to pass out again, but before I could he stopped. He looked at me exhausted but satisfied. He then walked to the door, opening it and stepping out, before he closed it he gave me satisfied smirk and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading. And my special thanks go out to my first reviewer and reader PandaHannah :)**

* * *

"Jonnyyy, are you coming?!" I called for my brother from outside the back of the mansion. Jonny was the nickname I had given my brother when I could barely even speak. It probably was easier to pronounce than Jonathan and I had kept calling him that ever since. In return he had made up a nickname for me too. Clarissa was way too long and I had never really liked it, but when Jon started calling me Clary he had made me so happy. Jon always knew what I needed, in return I knew everything there was to know about him to. Although now I was a little older and didn't I call him Jonny that often anymore, now it was mostly Jon, still I did occasionally call him Jonny just to tease him.

"Hey Clare Bear, what's up he yelled from the window on the second floor."

"Well… we were going to have a tree climbing contest today, did you forget? Because I reminded you yesterday you know." I called back up at him, completely happy with the use of my other nickname that only Jon used, and was allowed to use.

"Oooh, don't worry I didn't forget. I just figured you would."

"And why would I do that." I asked him.

"Well let's see, there is the fact that you are never going to win from me. So I thought let's pretend she didn't ask so she doesn't have to come up with an excuse to cancel." A small smile was slightly visible at the corners of his mouth, but he tried to look as serious as possible, it was just too bad I saw right through his act.

"Ooh yeah? Well we will see about that. I have practiced a lot and I know for sure I'm going to beat you this time" I told him with as much confidence as I could muster. When I looked closer at his face, I could see the smile that he had been fighting to keep of his face disappear completely and in return came one full of concern. I saw him climb out of his window, something he did daily, and then skillfully climbing down the side of the mansion. He was down before I knew it, I never had seen him do it so fast. Within seconds he stood in front of me, still with the concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now a little concerned too.

"What's Wrong?" He asked me looking like I was crazy. "You were climbing trees without me? With whom were you? Was anybody nearby?"

"Jon!" I said a little loudly, so he would stop throwing questions at me without even giving me the time to respond. "Yes I climbed trees without you, but how else am I supposed to get better at it without you getting better at it too. And I was with mom, it was her idea to go and practice my climbing skills" I told him, rattling the answers on his questions out without taking a breath that would allow him to continue his interrogation.

I could see his tense shoulders physically relax. And the look in his eyes soften.

"You were really with mom?" He asked me, probably just to be sure.

"Yes." I told him.

"Okay then, just please don't ever go tree climbing alone, okay?"

"Okay"

"You promise?" He asked once more.

"Yes Jon, I promise." I sighed. "Shall we get going then?" I asked to change the topic.

"You want me to kick your ass at tree climbing that badly?" He asked me with a teasing grin.

I huffed. "We will see about that." I told him. Then I got an idea. "Okay, let's do a race who is the first at the tree line!" I yelled while I had already taken of and Jon was at least 20 feet behind me. But I knew I needed the head start, I was very fast but I was also very small, and Jon… well he wasn't. I was almost at the tree line but Jon was getting dangerously close. There was only 30 feet left but little to no distance between me and Jon. I looked back one more time while running the last few feet. Jon almost ran next to me. I was so focused on Jon that I hadn't realized that I was already at the tree line.

"Clary look out." Jon yelled to me although I was just barely out of reaching distance from him.

I looked in front of me, just in time to see the tree I came crashing into head first. Which was the last thing I remembered until I woke shaking up and down. I looked up and saw a blurry face with ash white hair, which I would recognize anywhere. John… was he caring me? But why? Then I remembered I crashed into a tree, and with the memory I also noticed the stabbing pain in my head. I groaned a little. John immediately came to a halt. I looked at his face, it was still a little blurry although I could see a little more detail like the worry in his eyes and in other features of his face.

"Clary? Are you okay?" He asked gently.

I looked up at him and tried to tell him that I was fine but I couldn't, no sound left my mouth except from a low groan. My head felt like it was made of stone and cracked open at some places, fell down again, while not being able to turn it to look at Jon again.

"Shit." I heard him say, while he started running again, probably back to the mansion. And the everything started to blur again.

"Mom, dad! Help!" I heared Jon calling.

"Jon what's wrong!?" I could hear my dad call. I could see some movement from the corner of my eye coming near us fast. When the figure came a little closer, I could make out that it was my dad because of his hair which was the same as John's. And not knowing any other people with that hair color it had to be him.

"What happened?" He sounded worried.

"She ran head first into a tree" Jon sounded desperate. I knew he was blaming himself but there was nothing he could have done. It was completely my own fault, and I tried to tell him that, but yet again nothing besides a low groan escaped my lips. Both of them looked down at me.

"How did this happen?" My father asked Jon.

"She wanted to race to the tree line, and she already had a head start so I sprinted after hear. I had almost caught up but we were almost there, she looked behind and I tried to warn her but it was already too late. I shouldn't have gone after her it's all my fault." Jon almost cried out.

I saw my dead gently put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Jonathan, everything will be fine."

"But it's all my fault" He sounded hurt.

"N…o it's n..ot you…r f..aul..t." I managed to finally say something. I saw them both look down at me worriedly.

"Jon, we need to bring her to her room" Dad said pulling me out of his arms. I might not be that big but Jon was still a kid too. Dad carried me up the stairs down the hall towards my room, just when my mom came out of the one on the opposite side of mine. She looked at dad and then to me, her face dropped.

"What happened?" My mom sounded worried.

"Call your friend Magnus Bane" My dad told her. "Tell him she hit her head pretty hard." Upon saying that he walked me into my room and laid me down on my bed. And he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I could hear my mother running downstairs. While my dad and brother sat beside me like two guard dogs on my bedside.

After just a little while Magnus came hurrying in and send everybody out of my room. I don't remember much after that, I must have passed out while Magnus healed me. When I woke up he gave me a kiss on the head and looked me loving in the eyes before he disappeared through a portal. I sat up, not hurt in any way, feeling totally fine and I walked slowly to the door. When I opened it I saw everybody look into my room, then they looked down and they saw me standing in de doorway. They all jumped at me and pulled me into a bear hug, my mom, dad and brother all together and caring. They were all so happy, my mom was even crying. We stood there for a few more minutes just hugging before releasing each other and going downstairs to eat dinner.

I woke up from a loud bang. I looked up and saw Sebastian standing in front of the door, which he probably deliberately closed way to hard. It took a second for me to notice where I was but then I remembered. I was still in my mother's torture/punishment chamber tied to the ceiling. I also remembered the dream I just had which was actually more of a happy memory. I haven't had one of those in a long time. I mostly never dreamed and if I did the majority of them were more like nightmares. But the one I just had, one where we were all together and happy, was very rare.

"Someone seems a little banged up." Sebastian teased. I had almost forgotten that he was even there. I just wanted to get back to my dream. To a happier time in my life.

"My lack of response, angered him I could see it." I was just so caught up in my thoughts, that I just kept forgetting he was standing there. It probably had also something to do with my blood loss. Which was quite serious from the looks of the ground below me, where a large red pool of blood had gathered itself.

"Do you enjoy looking at it as much as I do little sis?" he asked me.

This time I looked up and was able to respond. "No, not at all, although I would like to see something a little similar. So instead of my blood laying there I would prefer it if it would be yours." His eyes went dark, he was letting the demon inside of him free reign. Something I had already suspected he would do. Even if I hadn't provoked him.

I saw him walk to the table and before he even reached out to it, I knew what he would pick. It was his favorite toy the demon metal whip. I knew he liked the idea of how it inflicted pain on a person, and how it took longer to heal than normal wounds. Even an Iratze didn't do anything to heal the wound the slightest bit.

When he turned back around I could see that the demon had completely taken over. His eyes were pitch black without any trace of life in them except for the burning fire behind them. His demeanor had drastically changed too. Sebastian's movements were always very controlled and cat like. But now all of that was gone, now that the demon had come out he was all power and strength. I knew, if he wanted to, that he could snap me in two like a twig.

He walked over to stand behind me, just a few feet away, with what I knew would be the demon metal whip for sure. And I was right. He pulled it back and then he hit me full force. I could feel my shadowhunter gear rip apart just like the skin on my back split open for the whip. A normal whip wouldn't have cut so easily through the thick material of my gear, this one however went through it like it was made of air. I wanted to scream but I knew that would only please him, so I bit my tongue and kept quit. The whip kept coming and slicing through my skin, he had to have hit me at least 30 times already but I still didn't make a sound. I knew he grew angrier with the second at my lack of response, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming, not this time. Not ever again.

After a while I felt myself become lightheaded, the blood had been freely flowing from my back for a little while now. I couldn't feel any skin remaining there either, but maybe that was because it felt like it was on fire from top to bottom, which also meant that I probably wasn't far off with my suspicion.

"Have you had enough yet?" I could barely hear him ask from behind me. I didn't feel like answering, and even if I wanted to I probably couldn't have responded. Mainly because it took everything I had to not pass out, which he didn't appreciate very much and would result in even more punishment.

"Well? You didn't pass out on me now, did you?" He asked again while I heard him walking closer to me until he was standing in front of me only three feet away. I looked him in the eyes and noticed the demon was almost completely suppressed again. He smiled up at me. "Have you had enough little sis?" I nodded slightly at him, almost invisible, but I knew he had seen it. Everything I did he seemed to notice.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you alone then." As he said this he turned around and walked straight out of the door without looking back at me.

Finally I was alone, and I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was shivering. Something cold was pressing painfully against my back. I looked to the side to see what it was, and that's when I realized that my body was pale, almost white, like absolutely colorless. Then I looked around me and noticed that I was back in my room or cell whatever you would like to call it. And the cold thing pressing against my burning back would be the floor they had dumped me on. I tried to sit up but found myself unable to move without a sharp pain shooting through my body like knives.

I took a deep breath and turned to my side, then I just laid there on my side waiting for the pain to pass so I could turn further on my stomach. Again I waited for the pain to go away. I put my hands beside my body and tried to push myself up. With a lot of effort I managed to sit up on my knees, from where I tried to stand up.

When I finally stood I looked around me, everything was still how I left it, not that that was so hard, because the only material thing in this room was my bed. I walked to the door on the opposite side of the cell door and opened it. I looked inside and noticed a pile of black on the stool that stood beside my shower. So I walked closer and examined it. It was some brand new shadow hunter gear.

I looked down at the one that I was wearing right now, or rather what was left of it. With a lot of effort and pain I managed to take what was left of my gear of from me. Next I walked into the shower so I could wash myself, something I wasn't particularly looking forward to be doing. I turned on the shower not bothering to turn up the heat, I was freezing, but the cold water seemed to numb the pain a bit, while I washed away all of the blood and filth covering my body.

I slowly walked out of the shower to stand before my mirror. I gasped, they really had outdone themselves this time. The girl standing before me looked nothing like the one she ones knew. To be honest she hadn't for a long time, always seeming to have at least some kind of injury. But then she at least was able to recognize some parts from her former self, but now? Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, one of them particularly was pretty big. It ran down from just a little above her eyebrow across her eye to her cheekbone. I knew that I was lucky that the cut wasn't deep enough to have blinded me. The rest of my body looked at least as bad or even worse than my face. She was afraid to turn around and take a look, if these were only the injuries that Luke had inflicted upon me, I didn't want to know what Sebastian had done with my back.

I should have listened to my inner self, when I turned around to look at what he had done I let out a quit sob. There didn't seem to be any skin left. It was all red and torn to shreds. Numerous places still seemed to be bleeding heavily. So I bend down to search the cabinet for the first aid kit. It was much bigger than a normal one because I quite often had to use it.

I picked out a pair of scissors, a few bandages and some tape. I wrapped the bandages skillfully around my back starting at the bottom of my waist and going up as far as my shoulder, just so every inch of my back would be covered. I also put on a few of the larger cuts a butterfly bandage while leaving the smaller ones alone, so they could heal on their own.

When I was finally done with taking care of my wounds the best way I could, I put on my black gear and went back to my room so I could lay down in my bed. I couldn't sleep on my back, and my side was a little sore to so I decided to lay down on my stomach. The painkillers I swallowed just before my shower decided to finally kick in. They didn't take away the pain completely but managed to take the sharp edges of. I fell asleep almost instantly thanks to the exhaustion.

I awoke from the soft click of my cell door just as I always did. So I stood up and stumbled to the door. I opened it and as soon as I stepped out I straightened my back and walked towards the training room like nothing was wrong.

As soon as I entered I saw that nobody was here yet. I let out a soft sigh of relief and went to stand in the middle of the room waiting for my mother and Sebastian to come.

I knew I didn't have to wait very long because they both were always very punctual. But this time instead of my mother and Sebastian, was it Luke walking through the big oak doors. He looked at me with disgust and something else what resembled amusement. Although I knew he wasn't able to feel such feelings, I guessed it was because he was thinking about all the things he had done to me.

"Clarissa, your mother is waiting for you in the library. She didn't think training today would be of any use considering your injuries." He smiled at that part and then continued. "So you will be studying today."

I just simply nodded and followed him out of the room into the hall. He walked me all the way up to the library before stopping and gesturing me to go inside.

Not wanting to risk angering him or my mother I went inside and walked down a couple of steps to the middle of the room all the while I looked around me taking in the amazing sight of all the books and artwork. It wasn't a very big space but I always enjoyed being here, it reminded me of the library back home at the mansion.

I stopped in front of the large desk. Mother was sitting on the other side. I felt her eyes going over me, like she could see all the damage her son and admirer had inflicted. She stopped at my face for a moment before she looked me in the eye.

"Clarissa, how nice of you to join us." Until then I hadn't noticed Sebastian standing in the corner, hidden in the shadows. But now he came over and set down at one side of the desk. I moved to sit at the other empty spot.

"As you may have guessed, today you'll be going to study. Sebastian, I want you to read about the origin of the demons and Downworlders. I have picked out some books for you which I already put down on the corner to your left." Sebastian picked up the first book and started to read.

"As for you Clarissa, you'll be going to study new runes. As you instantly now all the angelic ones just by seeing them once, you won't have to study them anymore, as I'm sure you know all of the existing ones by now." She emphasized the word existing, because she knew I could create new ones, and wanted me to do so. "First you are going to study demonic runes and after that I'll give you some space so you can try to create new runes.

I simply nodded and took the book she handed me. And started studying the demonic runes. I hated them, they always made me feel sick. But I didn't complain, this was ten times better then training with Sebastian.

"Okay, Sebastian you are done with your studies for today. You may now go to the trainings room and do something you would like to practice." My mother dismissed him with a nod to the door. "Clarissa, I would like you to try and think of some new runes that could be useful." My mother knew that mostly none would come to me but she wanted me to keep on trying.

"Yes mother." I replied.

I sat down and started thinking, but not about what my mother wanted me to. I was thinking about how I was going to escape. I knew that if I would be able to get my hands on a stele that I would be able to draw a portal rune, but she was never going to give me one, and especially not without supervision. When I started to think about how to get a stele other than getting one from my mother another rune appeared in my head, I started to smile slightly. But it faded quickly. I knew what it was supposed to do, but how was I supposed to get it to work.

The rune would allow me to put objects into a piece of paper and pull them out again. So if I could just get my hands on a stele the I would be able to put it in the piece of paper. Aan idea popped into my head, one that just might work. I knew that I would be taking a huge risk, but if it worked out I would be free.

"Mother?" I asked carefully.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Could I maybe get a few pieces of paper and a pencil, I think I might be able to come up with a few runes if I would be able to put something down on paper.

At first I didn't think that she was going to respond, but then she pulled open her drawer and took out a stack of paper and handed it over to me with the pencil she had just been using. She watched me carefully as I tried to think about a new rune, one I would be able to show her without too much consequences hopefully. But still a little useful. Then my hand started to move on its own, I just kept drawing until it was finished. When I looked down at the rune I instantly felt its power and knew what it would do. It kind of resembled an eagle head I thought to myself before looking up straight into my mother's expecting eyes. I turned the paper around slowly so she could see it for herself.

"So what does it do?" She asked me her eyes narrowing.

"I could show you, if you could give me a stele I'll draw it on myself." I offered.

"No, I have a better idea. Luke!" She called. And almost immediately the door to the hallway opened, revealing Luke. "Luke would you be so kind as to get me the shadowhunter we captured yesterday?" Luke looked confused, but walked away towards the dungeons.

A shadowhunter? Why did she have another shadowhunter captured in her dungeons? Not long after Luke left he returned with the shadowhunter. But what I saw made my stomach turn around. Dragging behind him was a little boy, which could not be older than ten with glasses on, which revealed his big and scared eyes.

I looked up to my mother, my eyes questioning her. But she just looked back at me, not making any indication that she was going to explain what she was going to do with him or why she had him, although it was pretty clear it wasn't anything good.

"Clarissa, I want you to draw the rune on the boy. Luke give her your stele." Luke simply nodded and handed over his stele while holding the little boy in a firm grip, which looked at me like I was going to tear him apart and feed him to some demons.

I took the stele and walked to the little boy. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I smiled gently at him, he seemed to relax just a little. He didn't fight Luke anymore, but the fear was still visible in every inch of his body. I sighed and put the stele on his arm. I almost started to draw but instead I asked how old he was.

"Ten." The boy said with a shaky voice.

I turned to my mother. "That's too young, you know that mother." From your experiments on me, I almost added.

She looked at me as if I had gone mad. "Clarissa, you do what I tell you to do, whenever I tell you to." I cringed a little at hearing the tone in her voice.

"But mother…" I tried again before being backhanded by Luke.

"I think your mother has made herself very clear." He barked.

"I can always draw it on my own arm." I tried once more.

"No, you will draw your rune on the boy right now. One rune he should be able to handle easily." She replied back at me.

I turned around to meet the gaze of the boy once again. But this time I didn't see the fear, at least not towards me, but admiration and gratitude instead.

'I'm sorry." I told him. I put the stele down on his arm again and this time I started to draw the fearless rune. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. The boy pulled himself away from Luke and started to run towards my mother with a knife in his hand, which I hadn't even seen him take from Luke's weapon belt. He leaped at my mother swinging the knife with all the force a small kid that age could muster. Still my mother dodged him easily.

I knew I should help him but this was the perfect opportunity. Nobody paid any attention to me, so I took the stele and put it in one of papers I had previously drawn the other new rune on. The Stele was now stuck in the paper like a perfect and very detailed drawing. I swiftly put the other papers on top and turned around, just in time to see Luke charge at the boy from behind with a sword held high above his head ready to strike.

I don't know where the strength came from but in an instant I was behind the boy, pulling him with me tumbling to the ground. I stayed on top of him, affectively protecting and stopping him from moving to attack someone again.

"Don't move, I know you aren't afraid right now but you aren't strong enough to defeat them." I felt his body slightly tense and knew I hadn't convinced him completely. "Listen I promise I will get you out of here, but I can't help you if you don't stop fighting." And when I said that I knew I meant it too, no matter how hard it was going to be, I would get him out of here, even if it meant staying myself.

I slowly stood up, hoping he listened and wouldn't attack again. I pulled him up with me holding him tight behind me. I looked up to find my mother and Luke standing next to each other, watching me with a lot of anger.

A loud gasp came from behind me, I turned around so I could look at the boy, who's name I still didn't know but had already sworn to protect, while still being able to notice any movement from Luke or my mother. He was staring at his hands and then back at me. His hands were covered in blood. I panicked.

"Are you hurt? Are you wounded? Let me see." I asked him concerned. Bu he only looked at me like I was crazy. "What is it?" I asked him again.

"It's not my blood, it's yours." He told me. His voice was steady no sign of fear, probably because of the fearless rune.

"Aren't you in pain? Your whole back is bloody." At this I felt with one hand, he was right my whole back felt drenched. I looked at my hand and it was indeed soaked with blood. My back hurt but not much more than it had already done.

"Clarissa, you should clean yourself while we take care of that child." She said as she and Luke walked over to us.

"Wait!" I said hurriedly. "It's not his fault, this was the runes doing." As I hoped she would, she stopped and looked at us curiously.

"And what kind of rune would make him do something so stupid?"

I started to explain. "It's a Fearless rune, you both should have noticed how afraid he was when he walked in here and how it was gone the moment I put that rune on his arm." Which reminded me, he was still ten, that was two years too young to get your first rune. I looked back at him and saw him holding his arm on the exact spot I placed the rune. I hated myself for doing that to him even though I had no choice.

"So what you are saying is that he doesn't fear anything right now?" I let out a sigh of relieve, glad that as I hoped she would, she found what the rune could do more interesting than the fact that the boy had attacked her of his own will.

"Yes, that's precisely what it does." I replied.

"Very well, Luke bring the boy back to his cell. Clary you are done for the day. When Luke comes back you can go too." Then she looked at the boy. "And you, if you try anything like that again or show even the slightest of bit of disrespect, you will be punished. "Clarissa, show him your back so he knows what happens when you don't listen."

"Mother…" I wanted to protest but she held her hand up affectively silencing me.

"Pull off your shirt, now." So I did as she had asked me, well more like ordered me to. That's when I noticed the large tear in the back of it. I remembered that Luke was about to strike the boy but I had jumped in between them pulling us both aside. Luke must have hit me, although I hadn't even noticed. Probably because it already hurt like hell.

The bandages were also cut through, I kept them up in front of me with my arms but I couldn't cover up the back.

"Turn around Clarissa, show him what we do when you are disobedient." Listening to my mother's words and hearing her emphasize the word disobedient forced me to turn around slowly.

"Okay, that's enough Clarissa, put your clothes back on. I'll let Luke bring you some new gear later."

I put on my shirt and jacket and turned around to look at the boy again. He was trembling, his eyes were big and looking straight into mine. He already had seen my face, which was pretty banged up from the day before, but now he looked horrified. I wanted to make him feel better, feel safe, but I didn't know how I could do that except by getting him out of here, so I just smiled at him. To my surprise he weakly smiled back at me, which was way more than I expected.

Luke took his arm and dragged him out of the room. Leaving me and my mother alone. It was now or neve I had to ask her.

"Mother, I would like your permission to take the papers and a pencil with me to my cell. I feel like I maybe could think of a few more runes, and drawing them seems to help." I tried to convince her, by giving her the best reasons I could think about so she would allow it.

"I think that's a great idea." This was absolutely not the response I was expecting. I looked up to see her standing, with an almost happy smile. Like I had just given her the best present anyone could have, but I knew it was just some twisted happiness, which came forth from her desire to kill all Downworlders by creating the ultimate shadowhunters, something with which my runes could possibly help.

I just nodded, not wanting her to change her mind, or think about the fact that I hadn't given her Luke's stele back yet.

The doors opened again and I expected to see Luke coming back for me but instead it was Sebastian.

"Clary! Just the person I needed, I would like you to draw an Iratze on my arm if you don't mind." He smiled at me, like he was a real and caring brother just asking his sister for a small request, but his words let my hope I just had seconds ago drop to my feet.

"Sebastian, what did you do?" My mother asked. I thought she just might not think about the stele.

"I just hit the dummy a little too hard mother, it wasn't very nice to my arm, it apparently broke it." My mother sighed at this.

"Clarissa, if I remember correctly, you still have Luke's stele on you." I froze, not knowing what to do. It wasn't supposed to go like this. I wanted to hit Sebastian with everything I had for breaking his stupid arm.

"I.. I must have dropped it when I stopped the little boy." I said the only thing I could think about. While checking the pockets in my clothes like it could be in there which I knew wasn't, just so I would be more believable.

"Did you now? Then I guess I'll give you my stele for a moment so you can heal him." At which she reached into her pocket and pulled out her stele, and handed it over to me. I sighed in relief, maybe she believed me. But when I looked at her and saw her gazing look, watching me carefully, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"I quickly drew an Iratze on his arm, with a little more power, so it would heal faster. You literally could hear the bone snap back into place. I immediately gave my mother her stele back when I saw his arm was healed, not wanting her to suspect me anymore then she already did.

"Sebastian, if your arm is healed I would like you to search your sister, I want to be sure she didn't hide Luke's stele anywhere, but dropped it like she said she has." Sebastian walked over with a wicked grin and started to search every inch of my body, his hands lingering on some places a little longer than necessary, but mother didn't seem to notice. She only looked expectantly at him, waiting for the moment he would pull out a stele. Even though I knew he wouldn't find one I was still nervous, but this had a different reason which was Sebastian, he always had shown a bit too much interest in me and it made me nervous.

Luke walked in at the exact moment Sebastian finished searching me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Clarissa dropped your stele and Sebastian just made sure she wasn't hiding it anywhere." My mother replied casually.

"And did she?" He asked.

"No." Sebastian replied.

Luke's eyes went dark as he walked closer to me. I had to look up to meet his eyes, which is why I didn't see the blow he threw into my stomach, I gasped for air as I fell to the ground, where he kicked me once in the ribs, I could feel one snap. I tried to inhale but doing so send a sharp pain through my chest. This was just great, like I hadn't enough injuries already. Then two strong arms lifted me up by my arms and held on to me until I could stand on my own.

"So where is it?"

"I.. Don..'t Know…" I said between breaths."

"Luke, that's enough, it will turn up and if not, you can just get a new one from the armory." My mother scolded him. "Sebastian, take your sister to her room, and take that stack of paper and a pencil with you, so she can try to create some more runes." She told him as if it was her idea, but I didn't mind.

Sebastian picked up the stuff with one hand and kept me up with another. I was exhausted and just wanted to return to my room.

We walked slowly through the hallway, although at some points Sebastian was carrying me more than I was walking.

He opened the cell door to me room and let me sit down on the bed, putting the paper on the ground next to me.

I looked up at him and felt a little uneasy, why wasn't he gone already? What did he want?

He bent over to me and looked me in the eyes, his dark eyes were filled with something I couldn't quite place yet. He came a little closer, I tried to scoot away but my back was already against the wall. Then he kissed me, I tried to move to the side but his hands held a firm grip on my shoulders affectively pinning me against the wall unable to move. I tried to push him away with my own but I knew it was useless, he always was much stronger than I was.

His kiss became rougher, like my struggling turned him on. A single tear escaped my eye. And then he was gone. He walked out of the door, but before closing it, he told me he would come back tomorrow for more.

I started to cry, if that little boy hadn't been here I would have already left, but I couldn't leave without him, I promised. And in the state I was in there was no way I could stand up on my own two feet let alone search for him. I know I could just use an Iratze but if I didn't find him tonight then there was no way to explain to my mother how all the wounds except the ones made with the demon metal whip were healed. So eventually all I did was lie down and sleep, not caring that my bed was getting soaked with blood seeping from my back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I was thinking about maybe sometimes switching POV's, just so it won't be confusing, everything is Clary's POV except for when I put: '(Name) POV' above the part it is about.**

 **WARNING! In this chapter there is some content for adults. If you don't want to read about these kind of things, please don't continue reading this story. It's not like this is the only thing I'll be writing about, that's not the kind of story this is but something like this will probably happen again. Because we're talking about Sebastian here.**

* * *

"Wake up!"

I would have jumped if I was able to, which I wasn't, so I didn't. I slowly sat up in bed and looked at the person in the doorway. It was the one person I wished I didn't have to see today. Well that was just luck I guess. I looked up at him wondering what he was going to do, but he didn't move an inch, he just stood there with an annoyed look in his eyes. As he started to notice I didn't have any intention of moving and coming anywhere near him, he grew angry.

"Get up Clary, we are going to train today."

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled at him. "Only my father and brother are allowed to call me that." And people that I like, for example that little kid, but that last part I didn't tell him, knowing that if I did it would only anger him more.

"Well guess what. Surprise! But I'm not really your adopted brother, mother just told you that. I actually am your real brother so according to you that would mean I can call you Clary." At that last part he could barely keep the grin of his face.

"You are lying. Mother would have told me. There is no reason to lie about this." Or is there? I thought to myself. Since I was little mother would take me to see Sebastian and made me promise to never tell dad or Jonathan.

I started to feel sick, if this was true it would break jonathans and my father's heart. But it couldn't anymore I thought to myself because they are dead. It hurt just to think about them but thinking about this hurt less then acknowledging my other thought. Which I couldn't even keep out, because it was actually the only thing I really thought about. My brother kissed me. He KISSED me! So he had to be lying, what kind of monster would kiss his own sister. The one right in front of you a little voice kept on whispering in my head. He is part demon, so does it really surprise you? I shuddered, the voice was right, but I would have never guessed he would do something as sick as this.

"Why did you do it then?" I asked.

"Did what?" I knew I shouldn't ask him any more questions but I had to know.

"Why did you kiss me, if you knew that I was your sister?"

"Because you are mine, we have the same blood running through our veins. You're my sister we belong to each other." I knew he meant every word he just said, it was clearly visible in his eyes.

He walked over to me, I was still sitting in my bed, but upon seeing him walk closer I scooted as far back as I could before hitting the wall.

"Look at all the mess you have made." He said pointing towards my bed. I hadn't even noticed it yet, my eyes were completely focused on him until now, but my bed was soaked with blood. My attention however went back to Sebastian in an instant, the bed wasn't important right now, him still being in my room and taking step after step closer to me was.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"What I want is you. And I intent on taking everything I want." And with that he leaped with a cat like jump on top of me. I started to call for help but he put his hand over my mouth so the only sound coming out was being muffled and barely audible.

I struggled to get loose but his grip only tightened to the point I wanted to cry out in pain. Still I didn't care, the only thoughts in my head were about how to get away.

He started to kiss down my neck and mumbled something about having wanted to do this since like forever, and how I was finally his. He started to pull at my clothes, if it wasn't for him using one hand because he had to use the other to keep me from screaming, he already would have gotten them of, of me.

Tears started to flow freely from my eyes across my cheeks and dripping on my pillow, knowing what he was about to do.

"You are mine, and I'm going to make it official." He whispered in my ear.

My whole body froze, I couldn't move a single finger. He noticed and grinned down at me, before he started to kiss me between my breasts, where he had already taken of everything, including my bra, although it was more like he ripped them apart until there was nothing left, like he was unwrapping a present the way a child would. He travelled down further to my pants, while his hand tried to unbutton it. He trailed his hands up my body until he found my breast and cupped it in his hand squeezing it harshly while he skillfully pulled my pants further down with his feet.

I regained control over my body again, I struggled with everything I had but just like the evening before it only seemed to turn him on more. I felt him growing hard on my hips.

The his hand suddenly left my mouth but was replaced with his mouth, effectively keeping me from screaming, know he had both hands to touch me while the rest of his body pressed me down into the bed. His body was so heavy I couldn't move an inch. A hand moved to my panties, pulling the edge down slowly, yet I couldn't do anything about it.

And then the weight that was keeping me in place was gone. I looked up to see a blurry Luke through my tears. He looked angry and shocked. I had never in my life been so glad to see him.

Luke held Sebastian in a firm chokehold, but you could see him struggling to keep him there. Sebastian's face on the other hand was a mask of complete fury. I never had him seen this angry, not even when his demon had taken over.

"Jocelyn!" Luke yelled my mother's name at the top of his longs. Almost immediately I could hear footsteps running closer. "In here!" Luke called again.

I saw a flash of red stopping in the doorway. My mother looked into the room taking in the situation.

I was sitting in my bed with my back against the wall, naked with only my panties left, and my hands covering my breasts, the tears still flowing down my face. Luke was holding Sebastian in a chokehold and Sebastian was fighting to get out of it.

"Sebastian!" My mother yelled at him. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Sebastian Verlac Morgenstern!" I flinched at the last name, so it was true. A wave of disgust came over me. My own brother, I wanted to scream but no sound left my mouth.

Sebastian finally looked at ,apparently, our mother. Her eyes were not nearly as furious as his were, but he seemed to stop struggling.

"Get to your room right now." Her eyes daring him to defy her. His body stayed tense but Luke let him go. I inwardly pleaded Luke to not let him go, which he didn't hear off course. Sebastian just stood there for a few moments before he walked out of the door, furiously. When he was gone my mom nodded to Luke, at which he left and closed the door behind him.

My mother's eyes jumped back to me, her eyes taking in my whole body.

"Clarissa, are you okay?" Okay? I thought to myself, of course I'm not okay. Your son, and my brother, just tried to rape me. I looked up in disbelief, was this all there was left of the mother I once knew and cared for? Did she care so little for me? I tried to look for any signs, any whatsoever. But her face showed none, not a single bit of concern for me.

"No." I said answering her asking. She looked at me and sight.

"You know I really thought we had it under control, he even said he didn't feel that way towards you anymore. At first we were suspicious but he never gave us any reason to doubt what he said.

"So what... I'm just supposed to forget about it? Forget that you lied about the fact the he is my brother, forget that he tried to rape me?" I said with the venom dripping from my voice.

"Clarissa, I admit that I should have told you earlier about Sebastian but that's no way to speak to me. You will address me with respect. "I'll let Luke bring some clothes for you and some new bed sheets" With that being said she walked to the door.

"Do you even care for me anymore? I asked her, stopping her in the doorway. "You know with the way you treat me, I'm starting to doubt you ever have." She didn't respond, she just stood there for a second not even turning around to look at me before walking away leaving me alone."

Luke came back later, bringing me some bedsheets and new gear and underwear just like she told me he would. Before he walked in I had wrapped a towel around me, covering up my naked and red body, from where I had tried to scrub of Sebastian's hands and kisses. He gave me my stuff and walked out not saying a word just like Jocelyn. I vowed to never call her mother again. She didn't deserve to be called that. It's a wonder I still did after all she had done to me, but this.. this time she went too far. I knew there was no love for me left in her. The only thing I was to her was a way to reach her goals. Only my powers were useful to her, that's all I was, usefull. I put on my clothes and refreshed my bed sheets and fell asleep immediately, only to be tormented by nightmares.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, this chapter is a little shorter than usual and I have a very busy weekend coming up. So I thought it would be better to at least put something up instead of nothing and letting you wait untill somewhere next week. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I changed the summary and the title because I know a little better where I want to go with this story and found this more fitting. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

I looked into the mirror which stood in the corner next to me. My reflection was overshadowed by the fire behind me, it filled the space I was in. Somewhere I didn't recognize. The air behind me started to swirl into a tiny tornado, taking all the ash that came from the fire with it until the tornado looked like human sized ash white ice cone. I looked curiously, wondering what was happening. It was weird my mind didn't seem to be able to focus on the spreading fire, even though I deep down knew it was dangerous. Instead something in my head kept my attention right in front of me, where a form started to take shape. The bottom consisted of now two black leather boots and the top had a round shape with a few tweaks sticking out, which was the exact same color as the ash it was made of. The swirl kept on shrinking revealing its form more clearly. The only person I could think about who this could be was John, standing in front of me was a boy around my age with ash white hair, and I only know two people with that kind of hair. But this wasn't the body of a grown man, this was the body of a teenage boy, slim, agile and strongly build. I could see the muscles rolling under his black T-shirt when he turned around revealing himself. Never in my life had I been so wrong standing in front of me wasn't my brother, well it sort of was, but standing there instead was Sebastian. He smiled at me. This wasn't right. Sebastian had black hair just as his eyes, but now it was the same as Johns and dads. Was my mind playing some kind of trick on me?

"Missed me?" His voice sounded painfully familiar, it was just like Sebastian's, I just couldn't figure out why his hair was different. Almost invisibly I took a few steps backwards while I asked him the only question I had, hoping it would distract him.

"Why is your hair white?" I didn't even know it was possible but his smile grew even wider and something felt completely off about it. I just wanted to run away from him and never look back, but I knew that if I would do that, he would catch up to me and I didn't want to be there when he did, so I just kept on taking small steps backwards, increasing the distance a little bit at a time.

"This is the color it actually is. The blackness isn't natural." So what he was saying was that if he hadn't had demon blood he wouldn't have black hair, right? I wanted him to just tell me, but instead my feet didn't listen to what my head was telling them, or maybe they were, but I started running away.

I had made it a few feet into the opposite direction of where he was standing before two large arms wrapped themselves around me and throwing me in one motion to the ground. I fell hard on my face before being turned around. When I looked up I saw Sebastian staring straight into my eyes.

As the fire came closer so did Sebastian's face.

"I'm going to make you mine."

Those were his last words before I woke up screaming.

I looked around me and the first thing I noticed was that there was no Sebastian and no fire threatening to hurt me.

I couldn't stay here any longer, I stood up and picked up the papers that were now scattered on the floor. When I found the sheet with the stele on it I knew that I was incredibly lucky that it was turned upside down and nobody had seen the exact drawing of the stele.

I reached with my hand towards the paper and it went in just like it did before and I grabbed the stele tightly before pulling it out. I just stood there for a moment looking at it. Then started to laugh, I was going to be free at last. I walked over to the door while I drew a silence rune on my arm quickly, and then opened the door with an open rune, and slipped through it before closing it quietly behind me. I looked to my left and the to my right, trying to decide which way to go. Then my hand seemed to move on its own, drawing a rune on my left hand. I knew what it meant I only wasn't sure how to use it. It wasn't a new rune, it even was in the grey book. But normally you needed an object to locate the person you were looking for with the locating rune.

I knew I had to hurry or I would be caught and I just hoped this one was different somehow, so I just thought really hard about the little boy I had only met once. I thought about everything I could remember about him, the nerdy glasses that were too big for his head, his messy black hair and the way his dark brown eyes looked at me.

At first nothing seemed to happen, but then something pulled slightly at my left hand, at which the locator rune was, and I just decided to follow it hoping it would lead me to the boy. I walked along the long and dark hallway which was dimly lit with a few witch lights here and there, watching my every step. Every time a door came in sight my heart skipped a beat, fearful of what suddenly may come out. Suddenly my arm was pulled to the side, it startled me so much I let out a quiet screech. I just stood there listening, waiting for someone to have heard me and come for me, but no one came. Slowly I calmed down even though my heart was still pounding in my chest.

Facing the wall, I wondered how I was supposed to go through it. There was no doorway, panel, window or any kind of other hole. It was just a brick wall. Maybe there was a secret door and one of the stones would open it. So I started to touch every stone I could reach, it didn't help.

I looked very hard at it once more trying to find something, anything I had missed before. Then I saw it, a silver shimmer forming a shape like a rectangle with rounded corners, I started to laugh soundlessly, it was a glamour, only far stronger then they normally are. Only a warlock would have been able to put this up. I took my stele out and drew and open rune on the wall, right in the middle of. The glamour slowly dissolved revealing a staircase going down into the darkness. I couldn't see any further than a few feet down. Before there was nothing else than black.

I slowly moved down the steps while I kept my hand on the wall next to me, afraid of falling down. Not that the wall would help me but it at least made me feel a little safer. The last step came to an abrupt end and I stumbled a little trying to regain my balance. My footsteps sounded hollow and hard as they bounced off the walls traveling away with each step into the darkness. Again I waited expecting someone to have heard me and suddenly jump out of the shadows. But yet again no one came, how could I be so lucky?

I followed my left hand further into the darkness in the direction of a small light which grew bigger with every step. It was now as big as my fist and lighted the space around it. There were a lot of cages and cells filled with dead Downworlders, their bodies were already disintegrating. There were werewolves sprinkled with silver powder that had burned their way deep into their bodies, vampires had body parts drenched in holy water or were completely drowned into a bath filled with it and the fearies were chained and pierced with iron or covered in salt some even had both. I slowly walked past all the cells with the Downworlders, I felt a single tear escape my eye as I thought about what they must have gone through.

I reached the end of the hallway, with on the right a werewolf pierced with silver were the blood was still seeping from his wounds, he couldn't have been dead for long, and on the left just an empty cage. I started to turn around when a movement in the corner of the empty cell caught my eye. While walking over slowly a small body began to appear in the far corner huddled together, it moved slightly as I walked closer as if trying to disappear completely.

"Are you okay?" I asked the figure carefully, still not sure what it was.

The figures, supposed, head tilted up slightly. "Clarissa?" it asked me, it sounded afraid. But then it clicked, the thing in the cage was the little boy, who else would know my name in here?

"Yes?" I replied back, not knowing what to do or say to make him believe it was really me.

The boy stood up and walked over slowly, he stopped about a meter in front of me.

"It is you, I really found you." I said relieved that this was all going to be over soon.

"Clarissa, are you really here to help me get away?" His voice was shaky and weary. He probably wasn't sure if he could trust me.

"Yes I'm going to get you out of here, you and me both." I said smiling at him. "Oh, and you can call me Clary, I don't like Clarissa that much actually."

He gave me a weak smile before replying. "I like Clary more too, I'm Max." The boy replied.

"Well nice to meet you Max, what do you think about getting out of here?" I asked as I pulled out the stele and drew an open rune on his cell door. The door clicked open, the echo however made it seem like a bomb exploded. But I didn't pay any attention to it, I was too excited. I opened the door further and Max literally jumped through the opening into my arms, hugging me very tightly and I hugged him back.

"Aaaah how sweet this is." The hairs on the back of my neck jumped up. I turned around slowly pushing Max behind me.

Sebastian stood only a few feet away with a grin on his face, but I could see he was furious when his eyes looked into mine.

"You and little Maxwell were going to run away together, well guess what? That isn't going to happen anymore.

"And why is that?" I tried to say as confident as I could.

"Well first of all, I'm not going to let you go, second I'm not going to let you go and the third was… let me think for a minute, oh yeah I'm not going to let you go!" He spit out the last part with all his anger coming out.

Before he knew what happened I had thrown a dagger from my weapons belt to his head. The surprise flashed across his face for a second before he barely dodged it. I knew he would, he was just too fast and well trained, but my intention wasn't to hurt him, it was to distract him. As soon as the knife had left my hand I threw myself at him.

"Nice try Clarissa…" He didn't get to complete his sentence because I had put a binding run on his ankles. He almost fell over but kept himself up by grabbing my shoulders when I tried to back up. His grip was painfully as he threw me across the hallway against the wall, I felt all the air leave my lungs as my body made contact and fell to the floor.

Max rushed over to me. "Clary, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Max, don't worry." I smiled weakly to reassure him.

"So he's allowed to call you that?!" Sebastian screamed at me.

"Yes he is!" I yelled back. "Because instead of you, I do like him." I told him as I pulled out my stele once again. I started to draw the portal rune on the wall my whole body was just thrown at, as I finished the last line, a large blue light appeared revealing a portal.

"How did you do that?" Max asked me in disbelief.

"I'll tell you later okay? Let's just go for now." He nodded his head and took my hand.

"Where do you live Max?" I whispered in his ear.

"In the New York institute." He replied back to me in an even more quiet whisper if possible.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian move his hand to his weapons belt. I pulled Max in front of me and pushed him through the portal going with him but not before feeling a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

As soon as we stepped in the portal it closed behind us. I kept thinking about new York, Just once had I seen a picture of it. My mother had given it to Sebastian, it was his assignment, he was supposed to go to this club called pandemonium. Apparently there are quite a few demons there. But it was the only place in New York I knew about so I hoped just thinking about that place would help.

As soon as the swirling stopped I landed gracefully on my feet, keeping Max op by his arms. Jocelyn had forced me and Sebastian to jump through portals and land gracefully on the other side, off course a warlock had put a spell on the portal to make sure we didn't go anywhere else. Sebastian got the hang of it quite easily, I on the other hand took a full day to get it right and was pretty banged up from it.

As soon as we landed I saw that we were not alone. There were three other people in this dark alley fighting demons. They were fighting of three Moloch demons, the one with the golden hair was fighting two of them while the tall and black haired boy was backing him up with his bow and arrows. The girl with the same raven black hair as the boy was fighting one of with a whip in one and a seraph blade in her other hand.

Then from a side alley a Raum demon appeared right behind her. His tentacle went up ready to strike the girl with its poisoned needles. Max pulled himself free from my hold an started running towards the girl.

"Izzy, watch out!" Max yelled at what I supposed was the girl. She turned around and saw Max, only a few feet away pointing to the demon and telling her to duck. But what Max didn't see was that the demon had switched targets. The girl however seemed to notice and jumped between Max and the Raum demon protecting him with her arms.

"Izzyyyy!" The boys yelled.

I bit my lip as I pulled the dagger out of my shoulder with a swift motion, while I sprinted towards the demon. With a speed that was unknown to me before I jumped between the girl that protected Max and the demon and chopped of the tentacle with which he was about to strike. But I barely dodged the fatal hit he had aimed at me, instead he hit my upper arm. As I came down I threw my dagger at the Moloch demon the girl had just been fighting, piercing its hard immediately and making it disappear, only leaving a black pool of ichor behind. I turned around and picked up the seraph blade the girl had dropped when she tried to protect Max.

The Raum demon turned to me and tried to hit me again but I moved swiftly to the side as I jumped on his back. I dug the blade deep down into his ichor filled body and sliced it down the length of his back. The ichor sprouted out of his back and burned my hands and arms, I didn't care though, as long as Max was safe.

The demon disappeared with a deafening scream, I didn't stop there the boys had forgotten their demons as soon as the girl jumped in front of the Raum demon, they had started to run towards her. They were almost with us but those two Moloch demons were right behind them. I spurt past them gaining an odd look from the golden haired boy before I sliced both demons down with one motion in their weak spot and making them disappear as well.

"Izzy are you okay?" The boys asked simultaneously.

The girl didn't respond, she seemed to be crying. "Izzy are you hurt?" They asked again. This time the girl looked up. Tears were flowing down her face, but she was smiling. She now turned around completely revealing Max.

The black haired boy fell down on his knees and hugged Max while whispering his name and the Golden one just stood there frozen. The boy and girl with raven black hair hugged Max tightly, he hugged them back before pulling himself away from their grips. He started to run towards me.

"Claryyy, you did it." He had a huge smile on his face. "You got us out of there." As I bend down he came in flying and hugged me tightly, and kept on whispering 'thank you' into my ears. The other three people were standing around us looking curiously but wary at me.

Then Max finally let go, he smiled brightly at the others.

"This is Clary." He said pointing towards me. I had stood up when Max had let go of me. "Clary, this is my brother, his parabatai and my sister. That's Jace, Alec and Isabelle but everyone calls her Izzy." He told me pointing out each person with every name.

"Max how do you know Clary?" The girl called Isabelle asked him.

"She saved me from that place." He shuddered for a moment but then continued. "She was held there to, and she promised we would escape together. And here we are." He said while he gestured his arms widely, as if he wanted to point out we just appeared.

Isabelle took a step closer to me and hugged me tightly, I flinched a little as she put pressure on my wounds and wished she didn't notice. But apparently my luck had run out for today, she took a step back and looked me over her eyes lingering on the wound in my arm where still a few needles were sticking out from the Raum Demon.

"You are hurt." She pointed out the obvious.

"It's nothing" I tried to convince her even though it hurt like hell and I started to feel a little nauseous.

"It's not nothing, you were wounded by a demon, if you don't get that treated right away you'll die." The girl said as if she couldn't believe I just said that, much less was still standing.

"Its fine really." I told her. Max had found his family and I didn't belong here, I would only put them in danger. I took a wobbly step back and then another. I turned around and bumped face first into a wall. As I took a small step back I noticed the wall, wasn't so much a wall but a person. It was the golden haired boy. I looked up in his eyes, noticing only just now they were gold too.

"Jace, don't let her leave." Max told him a little bit too concerned. Where was he so afraid of? He had his family back, and it was not like he knew me for a very long time. I also didn't intend to not take care of the wound. Where are you going to get it treated? A small voice inside asked me. I had to think about it for a second and decided that I would just find a warlock or something.

"Max, don't worry, I'll be fine, just go home with your family, okay?" I told him while looking over my shoulder back at him.

I stepped aside but so did Jace.

"Please move." I asked him nicely.

"No, you are coming to the institute with us." He told me with a stern voice, daring me to say anything but 'yes'.

So the thing I told him was. "No I'm not going with you, I don't owe you anything so I'm not going."

"That may be true, but we owe you, and the least we can do to repay you is by healing your wounds." The boy called Alec finally spoke.

"You brought us our brother back and saved our lives, and most important of all, Max really wants you to come. And he must mean something to you otherwise you wouldn't have gotten him back to us and gone through the trouble of saving him." Isabelle added to her brothers statement.

I really didn't see a way out of this anymore, I was too exhausted to just run away or knock all of them out, nor did I want to.

"Fine, but I can leave whenever I want to right?" I hadn't meant to say that last part, and to be honest was a little surprised I felt that way.

"Yes." The golden haired boy replied.

"Okay lets go then, lead the way." I said.

Alec turned around and started to walk, not looking behind him to see if everyone was following, just expecting them to do so. Isabelle followed him while taking Max's hand. I walked after them and Jace followed behind me. Max turned around and held out his hand for me to take, as I gladly did. Isabelle looked down at us and smiled at me and I smiled back.

After a while the dizziness got worse by the second, I had a hard time walking straight and the fact that everything was a big blur wasn't helping. The only thing I could see was a big giant blur of a building, it seemed old and I guessed, mostly hoped that it was the New York Institute.

"Clary are you feeling okay?" Max asked me as he looked up to me.

"Yeah don't worry, just a little dizzy that's all." I told him, not wanting to lie completely. I took a few more steps but then my legs just seemed to give out under me. Before I hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me and lifted me up. That's the last thing I remembered before I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace's POV**

Izzy, Alec and I had decided to go out and kill some demons, mostly to distract ourselves. After Max disappeared we hadn't done anything like this, we had only sat inside and talked about what we could do and eventually came to the conclusion there was nothing we could do. We tried to get some information out of Robert and Maryse but they didn't tell us what was going on, only that someone took him, without telling us why. We lost the chance to ask again after they left to Alicante, they had to talk to the clave about Max was al they said before leaving.

He hadn't been gone for long yet but I still missed him, we all did. Izzy had been crying for a whole day before she stopped and just became very silent, both were completely off character for her. Even Alec who already was the quiet type was significantly quieter. While I on the other hand took my frustration out in the training room, hitting stuff for hours until my body came close to the point of collapsing. It did seem to help though that's why I suggested we could go kill some demons. At first they rejected, but I eventually was able to convince them, or rather pushing them out of the door with me.

We didn't even have to enter the Pandemonium club because next to it in an alley were 3 Moloch demons. Our battle instincts kicked in immediately, we went after them like we always did. Me and Izzy went to attack them while Alec backed us up. It wasn't a hard fight, I took on two of them while Alec kept his focus mainly on the ones I was fighting, Izzy took care of the other one.

Suddenly we heard her yell something and I saw a Raum demon appear behind her, she had her back turned to it shielding something from it. I called her name, trying to warn her like Alec did too at the same time. Just as the demon was about to strike, we started to run towards her but I knew we were never going to make it in time. A flash of bright red, like a fire appeared behind Izzy, jumping in between her and the Raum demon. I caught a glimpse of silver cutting through the arm like tentacle, filled with all of its poisoned needles, separating it from the rest of its body, while another one tentacle struck the bright red flash, something that happened so fast I was only able to see because of my shadowhunters abilities. It landed next to the demon, or rather she, I now saw it was a small girl, a shadowhunter, she threw the dagger she just used at the Moloch demon coming closer to them, effectively striking its weak spot and killing it. Even before the dagger hit its target she had turned around, knowing the dagger would find its target, and picked up the seraph blade that Izzy had dropped.

The Raum demon made a move to attack her again, I wanted to warn her but I was too late, yet she easily dodged his attack and jumped on his back while digging the knife deep inside him and ripping it down completely, like she was cutting a cake. Like the other demon it disappeared, but not before letting out a deafening cry. I wanted to ask her where she learned to fight like that, instead she spurted right past me. She looked at me, I looked back curiously at what she was doing. Which is why I looked around to see for myself and saw her kill the other two Moloch demons each with one hit. How was I stupid enough to just forget about those two, well at least they are taking care of now I thought to myself. I turned back and saw Izzy still holding something.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Me and Alec asked her. She didn't respond and she still seemed to be crying. That was not something she did, she was tough, but now I clearly saw her body shaking.

"Izzy, are you hurt?" We asked her both simultaneously, again. I thought she wasn't going to respond, instead she turned around revealing her face on which the tears were flowing down, I tensed and started to panic. What was wrong with her? I couldn't see any wounds. Then I saw she was smiling and she turned around completely finally revealing what she was holding and it was Max! Alec fell down to his knees hugging his little brother and Izzy, I only stood there, frozen. It was Max, where did he come from, how was he here, what happened to him? These and a million other questions came to mind.

Max pulled himself out of his siblings tight embrace and started running past me. I turned around to see where he was going and saw the girl from before crouch down and catch him as he hugged her tightly. Who was she? I wondered.

Max let her go and she stood back up. She was small, not much larger than 5 foot, she had bright red hair in a ponytail, flowing down like waves of fire and her eyes were bright green. The color of her hair made her eyes stand out even more than they already did, they turned to me and seemed to be able to reach right into my soul.

Max smiled up at us and told us the girls name, he really seemed to like her a lot, then he introduced us to her, she smiled shyly. I looked curious back at her, Alec's and Izzy's expressions were a little more wary. Which I perfectly understood, their brother had been kidnapped and now he was back with a complete stranger.

"Max how do you know her?" Izzy asked him carefully.

"She saved me from that place." I saw his body shake a little as he thought back to it. "She was held there too and she said we would escape together. At this he threw his arms wildly gesturing, as if to make it clear they had just appeared.

I looked back at the girl gratefully, so she was the reason we had Max back with us. Izzy pulled her in a tight hug upon hearing Max's explanation. I saw her flinch a little and by the look on her face she was in a lot of pain which she clearly didn't want to show us, but why?

Izzy let her go and took a step back inspecting her, as did I. looking a little closer now, more than I had before I now noticed the coloring on her face, it was a little yellowish from fading bruises. Her right arm was covered in blood and some poisoned needles from the Raum demon were sticking out. The skin around it was already getting dark, a sign the poison was already spreading and to be honest concerned me a little. Izzy seemed to notice it too, as she pointed out.

"You are hurt."

"It's nothing." She replied. It clearly was not nothing, if the skin around her arm was already discoloring it meant it wouldn't take long before it would reach other parts of her body, and soon kill her. But she was a shadowhunter, and from what I had just seen a damn good one, so she should know that right?

"It's not nothing, you were wounded by a RAUM demon, if you don't get that treated right away you'll die." Izzy told her, and I agreed completely.

"Its fine, really." She tried to convince us, while she took a step back. I knew she was trying to leave, so as she turned around I moved behind her with incredible speed. She bumped right into my chest and took a step back while looking up a little confused. She seemed to think about something as she looked into my eyes and I in hers. They were so beautiful, it was clear she was relieved but there was something else, something that looked a lot like fear.

"Jace, don't let her leave." Max asked me suddenly, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Max, don't worry, I'll be fine, just go home with your family, okay?" She told him, trying her hardest to convince him everything was okay. Max however was a smart kid, a lot smarter than others his age, while they may not have noticed, he certainly knew something was wrong.

She stepped to her right trying to get past me so I moved fast to my left, blocking her way out she looked up to me, her eyes pleading with mine.

"Please move." She asked me."

"No, you're coming with us to the institute." I told her.

"No I'm not going with you, I don't owe you anything so I'm not going." She replied stubbornly.

"That may be true, but we owe you, and the least we can do to repay you is by healing your wounds." My parabatai finally said something.

"You brought us our brother back and saved our lives, and probably most important of all, Max really wants you to come. And he must mean something to you otherwise you wouldn't have gotten him back to us and gone through the trouble of saving him." Isabelle added, backing up her brother.

I saw the expression in her face go from stubborn to looking like she was thinking about something to defeat, just within a second or two.

"Fine, but I can leave whenever I want to right?" She asked us while looking at me, the fear in her eyes had grown a little, she didn't trust us, and why should she, except maybe because of Max. And she had just escaped some place which I knew nothing about but it couldn't have been good, looking at the bruises on her face. But I didn't let her notice what I was thinking instead I answered her with a 'yes'.

"Okay lets go then, lead the way." She said to us. At which Alec turned around and started to walk away, expecting us to follow him.

Izzy took Max's hand while walking away after Alec, Clary followed them and I followed her. Max reached his hand out to Clary and she took it almost immediately. Izzy noticed it and smiled at her and she smiled a genuine smile back, she really seemed to like Max. While looking at the three of them walking hand in hand a small croaked smile appeared on my face, I went from Izzy's and Max's hands to look at Max's and Clary's. My eyes kept staring at theirs a little longer while my mind wished that I was the one holding her hand.

I was looking at her beautiful hair waving from left to right as she walked until I noticed her shoulder, it was completely soaked and a large red cut was visible through the tear in her shadowhunter gear. It also wasn't a wound that one of the demons could have made, it was definitely made with a sharp object like a knife and clearly not by accident. The cut was deep and there was still blood flowing out, which indicated that it happened recently, so maybe something happened while they escaped. I decided I would ask her later what happened, now I was more concerned with the fact that she had a hard time walking straight. I was wondering if it was because of the blood loss, she had lost a lot and was pretty small, but it was more likely to be from the demons poison. Or maybe it was a combination of both, the one thing I know for sure thing was that we had to hurry.

"Clary, are you feeling okay?" I heard Max ask.

"Yeah don't worry, just a little dizzy that's all." She answered him. Izzy looked concerned at me and mouthed 'this isn't good' I nodded that I understood and mouthed back 'let's hurry'. And then she collapsed, I barely caught her before she could hit the ground. I wrapped my arms under her legs and shoulders carrying her bridal style.

"Jace what's wrong?" Max sounded scared. I just gave Izzy a look and she nodded. I ran past them, I barely heard her explain to max that's she was wounded and that we needed to treat her wounds. Alec ran next to me, while he looked behind him if Max and Izzy were following.

"Alec just stay with them, I'll bring her to the infirmary, just call Magnus and ask him for his help, okay?" He nodded in a silent agreement and slowed his pace while he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

I ran through the gate up to the large oak doors of the institute, opening them with my shoulder and sighing in relief when I noticed the elevator was still down. Although I wouldn't know who could have taken it up, because we were the only ones here, as Robert and Maryse were in Idris and Hodge always stayed on the upper floors.

The elevator went up slowly, while I was wishing it wasn't so old so it would be faster. As soon as the elevator doors opened I sprinted down the hallway, running past some guest rooms for other shadowhunters and eventually passing the library where Hodge mostly was, hoping he was now too and called out his name.

As soon as I reached the infirmary, I laid her down on a bed and took out my stele. I drew a couple of Iratzes around her wounded arm and shoulder, I hadn't done that before because I hadn't wanted to push her any further but now she was unconscious, so she probably didn't mind. I applied as many as I could. The ones around the demon wound on her arm disappeared almost instantly, and the other ones faded fast too. I inwardly cursed the demon blood and poison seeping further into her body keeping the Iratzes from working, still I kept applying them on her skin as they seemed to heal just a little bit of the small wounds, like the bruises on her face. I hoped that if I would apply them long enough they would start to heal the other wounds to, even though I knew they wouldn't.

A loud bang sounded through the infirmary as the others came barging in through the big wooden doors, they looked at me expectantly, as if I miraculously could have healed her. Max ripped himself from Izzy's grip and ran to the opposite side of the bed from where I was standing. The others walked over too.

"Magnus will be here any second, he would come with a portal." Just as he finished his sentence, a blue and sparkly Asian guy came walking in.

"Where is my patient?" He asked jokingly. As soon as he stood on the edge of the bed his smile disappeared. I panicked, was it that bad?

"Clary." Magnus whispered with a shocked look on his face.

"Wait… how do you know her name?" I asked him. He just looked at me momentarily before looking back to Clary, I saw a flash of sadness wash over his face before it was gone and replaced with a determined one.

"Everybody out." He ordered us.

"But…" Me and Max objected at the same time.

"Out!'" He said a little louder. "I need to work on my patient and I can't have you distracting me. Max looked like he was going to protest again but Izzy took him by the shoulders and led him out the room as Alec came standing next to me and nudged his head to the door. I understood and walked out with him, leaving Magnus alone with Clary. Some weird sense of jealously washed over me as I walked out, which was weird and completely out of character for me. I had only known the girl for about an hour, but there was something very interesting about her.

"I'm going to notify mom and dad about what happened, they need to know that Max is back" Alec said while turning around and walking away.

Max sat silently on the ground next to the door, he seemed okay but also very sad.

"Max are you okay?" I asked. "Did they hurt you too?" At this Max looked up at me, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"No." He said with a raspy voice. "Not me."

"Who did they hurt Max?" I asked as gently as possible, not wanting to push him.

"That werewolf boy in the cell across of mine. They… they tortured him… to death." He said almost whispering. I was shocked to say the least, they did something like that in front of a little boy? I almost didn't believe it, if it wouldn't have been him telling me, I wouldn't have believed it. This wasn't something a ten year old would make up.

"And Clary." He said a little stronger.

"What did they do to Clary?" I asked him unsure if I really wanted to know. And Izzy just sat next to him quietly listening with a sad look on her face and an arm draped around him pulling him a little into her side.

"I… I don't really know." He said. "After they had put a rune on me I attacked them. Clary stopped me, I knew she was right I could have never beaten them. But that guy tried to hit me with a sword from behind and Clary jumped in between, she got cut instead. I didn't notice until later when she shielded me from them, I saw her back, there was a long gash running down. "He shuddered a little and then continued. "She told them something about that rune they forced her to put on me and it seemed to please them, I don't know why. But the result was they would forgive my actions just this once. So… they… made her undress and show me her back." The last part he almost spitted out that's how fast he was speaking. I saw the tears flowing down his face. I didn't show it but I was angry, how could they put a rune on a ten year old? Or attack him from behind?

"Max?" I asked carefully. "What was so bad about her back, was it from the sword?" I asked him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I tried to reassure him, not wanting to make him tell me something he really didn't want to.

"Her back…" He paused for a moment. "It was…" I knew he tried to find the right words. "Well it was just ripped to shreds, there was really no skin left, everything was bloody, and not healed at all. I really don't know how it happened or what did that. But they told me that the next time I misbehaved or disrespected them, they would punish me too. Does that mean that they did that to Clary?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Max." I replied, not wanting to tell him what I really thought. Which was that I almost was a 100% sure they did that to her.

"Will they come back for me and punish me?" He suddenly asked looking panicked. At this Izzy looked up at me, I could read the sadness and the fear out of them. The fear was winning I could see it, she was afraid of losing him again and this time maybe forever.

"No, they will not, I won't let them so you don't have to worry." I told him as confidently as I could. Izzy looked gratefully to me for saying that, wishing she could believe it too, like Max did, I knew because I saw him relax into her side.

"Max why don't I bring you to your room and then you can sleep for a while, you look exhausted." Izzy asked him gently.

"No, I want to stay here and wait for Clary to wake up." He replied a little stubbornly.

I sighed. "Izzy if you want you can get some sleep, I'll wait here with Max.

"No that's okay, I'll stay with you guys." I knew she would say that before she actually said it, she wouldn't leave max alone after she just got him back. So I went to sit in front of them with my back on the wall on the opposite side of theirs. We were just going to wait for Magnus to come out with some news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, it took me a little longer to post this chapter, but here it is! :)**

* * *

 **Magnus's POV**

That damn phone just doesn't know when to shut up and let people sleep, Magnus thought to himself a little grumpily. He turned around in his bed causing Chairman Meow to fall off and run out of the room with an angry hiss. I took the phone from my night stand waiting to see who dared to call me this late at night. As I read the name that lighted the screen on my phone my irritation was gone immediately, it was Alec.

Magnus and Alec had been seeing each other for just a little over 3 months now and they matched perfectly together. Magnus had sworn to never fall for a Shadowhunter again, their pride, arrogance and attitude towards Downworlders was annoying to say the least. But Alec was different, he wasn't any of those thing, he really was likable.

"Hello Pumpkin, what can I do for you?" I answered the phone with a sweet voice, one I knew would make him a little uneasy, which was one of the many things I liked about him, his shyness.

"Magnus, we need your help, some girl got hurt by a Raum demon and she needs medical attention immediately." I heard him emphasize the name of the demon to make sure I understood what was wrong.

"I'll be there within a few minutes, I just need to grab some supplies and portal there, okay?" I asked him now seriously.

"Yes, thank you Magnus." And with that he hung up.

I started to gather some things I might need and created a portal on the empty wall in my kitchen. I landed on the other side off the portal, just outside the institute. I walked to the doors, Alec knew I was coming and had left them open, so I closed them behind me.

While I walked through the long hallway, I could already hear the voices getting closer as I neared the infirmary, I knew someone was hurt and yet I smiled at the thought of seeing Alec again.

I walked through the big wooden doors straight to the group of people standing next to a bed. "Where is my patient?" I asked them a little jokingly trying to clear the air from all the tension. But as I reached the end of the bed my face dropped. The girl that was laying there unconscious, I knew her, but… it couldn't be… she was… dead.

"Clary?" was the only thing that I could get out, in a soft whisper.

"Wait… how do you know her name?" I heard Jace ask, while his face looked a little confused, trying to figure it out himself. But his response only confirmed what I actually already knew for sure. The girl that was lying in bed, dying from a demon attack was Clary. That thought shook me awake, she was dying, I had no time now to figure out how she was here, I could do that later after I saved her.

"Everybody out." I ordered them

Jace and Max protested but I really couldn't have them in here while I tried to heal her. Wait… Max? He is back? I hadn't even noticed, the fact that clary was back had me so occupied I hadn't even noticed my boyfriend's brother was back. I would ask him later, Clary was my priority right now.

"Out!" I said a little louder now, trying to make clear they had to leave. At this Izzy took Max and lead him out of the room and Jace left with Alec.

I moved to stand next to her by her wounded arm. The needles were still sticking out of her skin, I sighed in relief, it doesn't feel good to let them in but now at least I could use the poison to make a healing potion. So I picked one and took it between my thumb and index finger carefully trying to get it out without moving it to much causing the bleeding to worsen. As soon as it was out I put the needle in a long glass filled with some pink liquid, I just had to wait until it was light green so I knew I could give it to her. I held my hands above her as blue sparks fired of them in all directions, while trying to heal her. The poison had already spread to a large part of her body, it was a small miracle she wasn't dead already.

After about five minutes I poured the greenish liquid on top of her wound mixing it with the blood. After which I started pulling out the other needles, with each one I pulled out she started to bleed more heavily. When I finally got the last needle out I started healing the wound until it stopped bleeding, it took me a lot of energy and time, way more than it should have. The only cause I could think of, was that she was wounded on more places than her arm. I quickly, but with years of experience, wrapped a bandage around her arm. I decided to turn her on her good side to inspect her back , because nothing seemed wrong with her on her front side and I could see a slight stain of blood forming around her shoulder so I was sure the other wound was on her back.

After I lay her steadily on her side, I ripped open her gear on the back. What I saw next shocked me, the wound on her shoulder was deep, but it had already started to heal a little, probably because I had spent much more energy on her, while trying to heal the wound on her arm. It wasn't what shocked me though, that would be the rest of her back, or rather what was left of it.

I immediately started trying to heal the wounds but almost nothing happened, the only reason I could think of was that her wounds were caused by demon metal. I could count the times I had seen wounds inflicted with demon metal on one hand, but it was enough to be sure. These wounds had a certain look, and if you tried you could feel a demonic vibe coming of, of them. Which was exactly the case right now. Which is also why I knew they wouldn't heal for a while and still hurt when they had. The only thing I could do now was slow the bleeding down and wrap her wounds with a bandage after covering them with a special healing lotion that would take most of the pain away, and hopefully heal it a little faster.

After I had done everything I could I went to sit beside her, I inspected her face a little more closely now, still not fully believing she was alive. I mean Jonathan and Valentine had found her and her mother's remains in the burned down stable next to their mansion. Apparently they had wanted to go horseback riding but somehow they got trapped inside as the stables burned down. Their remains were all that was left. Yet her face was the exact same, it had only aged a little, it wasn't as soft as a child's was anymore.

But how could she be alive? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice her waking up and opening her eyes.

"Magnus…?" I looked up in surprise, I hadn't imagined her waking up so soon, it shouldn't even be possible.

"Biscuit?" I called her by her nickname, hoping she would confirm it was her.

"Sparkle, I missed you" she said laughing a little. Confirming it really was her by using her, actually very accurate, nickname for me.

"I missed you to biscuit." I told her. Then a tear escaped her eye and travelled down her face, instantly worrying me.

"Biscuit what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" I asked her while trying to look for any signs indicating what was wrong.

"I'm okay Magnus, I'm just so glad to see you again." She said with a weak smile.

"Well I wouldn't call you okay, more a miracle, seeing that you're alive." She didn't respond to my statement instead she asked a completely different question.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this place.

"We are at the New York institute, a couple of other shadowhunters brought you here."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Max." Her smile widened at the last name.

"Ehm, biscuit I would like to ask something, but it is completely okay if you don't want to answer." I looked at her looking for a conformation to continue which she gave me with a slight nod. "Where were you all these years, we all thought you were dead and how do you know Max and the others? I haven't quite had the time to ask them that myself." She didn't immediately answer, she seemed to struggle with something, I almost wanted to reassure her that she didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to but instead she started to talk.

"Well… dad and Jon were away to Alicante and Jocelyn and I were at home." She paused for a second and I couldn't help but notice her calling her mother Jocelyn instead of mom. "I looked outside of my window and saw her dragging one quite large back and a smaller one into the stables, after a while some dark smoke came out and I started to panic and ran down to see what was happening. As I ran outside I saw that one half of the stables was already burning and I could hear the horses kicking against the wooden doors, trying desperately to get out. I called for her, hoping she would answer but she didn't, so I started to run inside but someone grabbed me from behind, I struggled to get lose but the grip was to strong, then I noticed it was Jocelyn holding me, I knew because I saw the Fairchild ring on her hand before everything went dark. After that she took me to some place, I don't know where and kept me there. She told me the things in those bags were some mundanes a mother and her child, she needed them as a substitute for us so she could fake our deaths. I asked her why, but… well she didn't want to answer." I noticed she didn't tell me the complete truth at that last part but I didn't want to interrupt so I kept quiet. "After that I tried to escape numerous times, but all failed and resulted in punishment." Her face saddened a little now. "After a while I stopped attempting to escape, but I couldn't forget about Jon and dad so after a year since my last attempt I planned a new escape but before I even tried it, something happened… I didn't want to escape after that anymore."

"Why not?" I asked her. I saw how hard it was for her to talk about this part but I just had to know what made her stop.

"They died." She said quietly.

"Who did?"

"Jon and dad." The tears were now falling down her face, one after another. What she just told me shocked me to say the least. I had no idea they were dead, after Clary and Jocelyn died, or actually disappeared, I saw Valentine and Jonathan a few times. They were never the once I had a bond with, that would be Jocelyn and later on Clary, she was the one that really captured my heart, I would do anything for her. So there was no reason for me to keep visiting, I just stopped visiting them as they kept reminding me that Clary and Jocelyn were gone. That's why I had no idea that they were dead, I hadn't seen or spoken with them in years.

"How?" I asked her, still not completely believing they were dead.

"They were killed by some powerful demons, they would have been able to handle them except that there were to many. Jocelyn had one of hers following them and I was there when it reported back with the news that they were killed. Which meant that my only living family was Jocelyn and… well that's not important."

"What isn't?" I asked her, wondering what she left out but she just shook her head, clearly not wanting to tell me so I just let it go for now.

"One day she did something I… didn't like so I decided to leave again, then I met Max, I couldn't leave him there so I promised him to take him with me, that's how I met the others, when we jumped out the portal we saw them fighting some Moloch demons, another Raum demon came up behind Izzy and that's how I met them and apparently ended up here. So what about you, why are you here?" The question barely got through to me, because one thought occupied my head, 'How did she escape by using a portal?'

"Well I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn, so Alec called me and asked for my help, I had no idea who was hurt though. But you just said you got here with a portal, how did you manage to get a warlock to make you one?" I asked her getting back to her instead of me.

"Well I didn't." This answer confused me.

"So what you are saying is that your mother let an open portal unguarded so you and Max could just jump through?" I asked a little stunned while she cringed a little at the word mother.

"No, not that either, I guess you could say that I created one." She created one, that sounded completely logical, wait… what?

"How?" Was al I managed to get out.

"With a rune." She sighed a little at this. "Magnus, I guess there is something I need to tell you." The way she said it worried me a little.

"What is it biscuit?"

"Well, you'll probably think I'm something like an abomination but Jocelyn experimented on me, she summoned an angel before I was born and she injected herself with angel blood while she was pregnant with me. As a result I have more angel blood flowing through my veins and that is why I can create runes, like the portal rune with which I escaped." Why didn't I see it, why didn't I see the monster Jocelyn had become. And how could Clary even think I would think there was something wrong with her, I could never. In my eyes she was perfect.

"Oooh Biscuit, I would never think that you are anything but you, you are my friend and I love you. A little bit of extra angel blood won't change that." I assured her. As she looked away I grabbed her hand, at which she looked back at me while I smiled brightly. "You already had angel blood flowing through your veins a little extra doesn't change anything. If anything it makes you even more special which means you're now my 'special biscuit.'" I told her jokingly with a warm smile. At this she started to laugh, which resulted in some coughing, that must have hurt. As I looked at her I saw how drained she was. "Maybe you should get some sleep, you look tired." Which was actually quite the understatement. She nodded slightly. "I'll let you rest then." I told her as I started walking away.

"Magnus!" A high voice stopped me. "Please don't leave me alone." As I turned around I saw the fear in her eyes. "At least not until I fall asleep." She pleaded. "I know you must be tired too, so I understand If you want to lea…" At this I stopped her by holding my hand up in a silencing gesture.

"Biscuit, don't worry, I would love to stay." She seemed to relax quite a bit after inspecting my face to see if I meant it, before snuggling herself in her blanket as I sat down beside her.

"Magnus? Please don't tell them anything about Jon and dad, I'm Clary Fray from now on."

"Don't worry, I won't tell them anything about you." I was wondering why she didn't want me to tell them, but I was guessing she had a perfectly good reason. As for the name change I could understand that. From what she told me, it was clear she couldn't be a Morgenstern anymore, or a Fairchild for that matter. Jocelyn would surely find her. This reminded me, I probably should cast an anti-tracking spell, so Jocelyn couldn't try and track her.

Even before I could begin my spell she fell asleep, I stayed a little longer, just to complete the anti-tracking spell and to see her sleep. When I noticed that she was in a deep sleep I stood up and started walking to the door.

As I opened it I saw three young shadowhunter sitting down on the ground with their backs against the wall, all looking up at me expectantly.

 **Jace's POV**

When Magnus finally came out, after about 4 hours, we all looked up expectantly. He seemed to choose his words carefully before telling us anything.

"She is sleeping right now, she isn't in a life-threatening condition anymore but we still need to keep a close eye on her because it can change any minute. So what I'm suggesting is that at least one person is with her at all times."

"I'll stay with her!" Max called out as he jumped up from his spot on the ground making Izzy stand up too.

"Maybe it's better if I watch her?" I suggested. "So you all can get some sleep, seeing that every one of you looks like you could use some."

"No, I want to see her." Max objected, as I guessed he would.

"Well, I think you can see her if you promise you'll go to bed after." Izzy told him. I inwardly smiled, we both knew he would agree to this, he was smart and would take what he could get.

"Okay!" he said while storming to the doors. I was sure he would have gone right through them if it weren't for Magnus blocking his path.

"Easy there little man, you need to be very quiet, Clary is sleeping." This made me remember again, Magnus knew her, but from where? "Just wait for a moment with your sister, you can see her in a minute." He did exactly as Magnus had asked him, even though with slight impatience.

I stood up too as Magnus walked over to me.

"Jace I need to ask you something." He said in a hushed voice. I nodded slightly for him to continue. "Have you guys checked Max for any injuries?" This was not something I had expected him to ask but I still answered him.

"No, we haven't checked ourselves, but from what we have seen he seems fine. We asked him about it too and he said that they didn't hurt him. He did say however that they had hurt Clary. Did they?" I asked already knowing the answer. His face saddened a little.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Magnus, can I ask you something?"

"Okay?"

"How do you know Clary?" He seemed to need to think about his answer, what was so hard about this question?

"Well, I guess you could say I have known her since she was little." He finally answered a little vaguely, at which I just nodded . If he didn't want to say anything that was okay for now.

"Okay Max, you can go in and see her, but you have to be quiet because Clary is sleeping. And you've to promise that when you've seen her you'll go with Izzy to your room okay?" I asked while looking him in the eyes to make sure he understood.

"Okay." He said a little disappointed that he couldn't stay any longer with his new found friend.

As soon as we entered the infirmary Max started running towards the bed with the red head in it. When Izzy and I had also reached the bed we could see her clearly, her bright red hair was fanned around her head over her pillow, her face was very pale, almost the same color as the sheets covering the rest of her body. She seemed to be resting peacefully, her breathing was even and her face looked relaxed.

"Okay Max, you got to see her, now you need to get some sleep." Izzy whispered quietly. At which he looked hopefully up into my eyes, wanting me to tell his sister he could stay a little longer, but I agreed with her and it really wasn't my place to tell her otherwise. I cared for him like one but he wasn't my brother.

"Izzy is right, You've to sleep." At this he looked like I had betrayed him and silently walked away with Izzy.

As soon as they left I sat down next to the redhead on a chair I had just taken from one of the far corners in the room.

I sat that for a couple of minutes watching her sleep peacefully. I didn't know what it was about her that intrigued me so much, maybe it was the mysterious aura around her or perhaps something completely different.

Her peaceful sleep was interrupted abruptly, as she started shaking and turning. What was wrong? Should I go get Magnus? No, I couldn't leave her alone, and it seemed she was just having a nightmare. However it didn't stay with just the tossing around, she started talking.

She kept on murmuring stuff like: 'Go away', 'leave me alone', 'get of me' and 'don't touch me'. Those last two particularly I didn't like.

"Clary, wake up. You're just having a bad dream." I carefully shook her shoulders, not wanting to hurt her, something she surely was going to do herself if she didn't stay still. So I just grabbed her shoulders firmly, while avoiding the wound I saw earlier, and restrained her so she couldn't move around too much. I also kept on whispering that everything thing was okay and that she was safe, hoping it would help her relax a little.

After a while she calmed down and went back to sleeping like she had before. What was that all about? Something bad must have happened to her, otherwise you don't react in your sleep like that. I thought to myself as I went to sit down again, this time watching her more closely for any signs something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeey Guys, I'm so very sorry for being gone so long (about 2 months now) but I have been very busy with school and some other things kept keeping me busy like the holidays for example, which is why I haven't been able to find the time to write, but now I do have the time again, that is until the exams are starting but that will take a while , which means I will be writing some new chapters which I hope you will enjoy, if you are still reading. (It is a shorter chapter than normally but I just wanted to upload something.**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

As I opened my eyes I looked around me trying to figure out where I was. Slowly the conversation I had before with Magnus was coming back to me. So this was the New York institute, As I looked around me I finally examined the room I was in more carefully.

The bed I was in stood in a large hall filled with multiple beds separated by screens. The room itself was beautiful, the architecture was just magnificent you could see it was very old, and taken care of very well. At last my eyes landed on the person in the chair next to me, it wasn't Magnus, no it was the golden-haired boy named Jace. I looked closer at his face, his eyes were now closed, as he was sleeping. As I looked closer I could see every detail on his face, if having golden hair and eyes wasn't extraordinary enough, he even had golden eyebrows and eyelashes, even the tone of his skin had a sort of golden glow on it. He was actually very handsom, reminding me of an angel if it weren't for the fact that he didn't have wings.

I was trying to sit up so I would be able to see more, as soon as I did, my injuries started throbbing, but less than they had before. Now it was more a sore pain, not the sharp pain it had been before. For the first time in days, the pain wasn't unbearable, thanks to Magnus. And for the first time in years I felt at ease. It probably won't last long but I'll enjoy it as long as it lasts.

Now that I was sitting I could see a few clothes by my feet on the bed. As soon as I picked them up I noticed that they were too big for me, luckily the clothes consisted out of a black tank top, jacket and jeans which I would be able to put into my own boots which were put next to the bed. I slowly undressed myself from the few clothing I had on and put on the clean ones. As I figured it was way too long, but at the same time pretty comfortable because this way it didn't hurt my wounds.

I walked quietly away from the bed, looking back just once to make sure Jace was still sleeping and wondered if I should wake him. I decided not to, he had large bags under his eyes, he probably hasn't slept in days or at least not very well. On my way to the door I past a mirror, as I looked at myself I could see a glimpse of the girl I once was. Partly because the bruising and the cuts in my face were gone and partly because a weight has been lifted of my shoulders.

As I walked down the hallway I noticed how quiet it was. I didn't hear anything, which was not exactly how I thought an institute would be, especially the ones in larger cities like this one. After walking a little longer by some closed doors which probably lead to the rooms for the shadowhunters that stayed at the New York Institute, I came across a significantly larger door, not as huge as the ones that lead to the infirmary, but just a tiny bit bigger than a normal door, there were also two doors instead of one.

I figured it wouldn't be a bedroom so I carefully entered, as soon as I opened the door I smelled food, it was a mixture of different things I couldn't quit place. The door closed behind me with a soft click, yet it was apparently hard enough to make the person turn around.

"Clary?" A surprised Isabelle looked at me, with her mouth slightly opened like she wanted to say something but was unsure what to say.

"Hey Isabelle." I replied with a shy smile, a little unsure of what to do next. Why did I have to go wandering off.

"Please call me Izzy, almost everybody does. Oh and I see you are wearing the clothes I prepared for you, I tried to pick out the smallest things but I see the are still a little too big. And shouldn't you be resting?" She asked me, already recovered from her surprise.

"Okay, Izzy… Thank you for the clothes, I don't mind that they are a little too big I actually like it. And well I kind of wanted to look around for a bit, and then I just came across here and got curious." I replied honestly to her questions, at which my stomach wanted to add some more by starting to rumble. I looked away a little embarrassed.

"Oooooh…" Isabelle replied. "You must be hungry, why don't I make something for us both." She offered.

"If you don't mind." I replied not wanting to be an even bigger burden than I already was.

"No, no, not at all. I love to cook." She said with a bright smile. "The boys just never let me, they rather eat take-out all day." I smiled at this.

"So what are you making us?" I asked her, trying to keep the conversation going, something I hadn't done for a long time.

"Well, it's my favorite, which is Spaghetti."

"Really? When I was little I loved spaghetti to." I told her.

"Ooooh, I'm going to make this the best spaghetti I ever made." She told me as she turned around. After that it was quiet for a few moments in which Izzy kept glancing back at me, like she wanted to ask me something but was unsure how.

"Izzy… is there something you would like to ask?" I asked carefully and a little nervous that maybe i was wrong.

"Well… yes, but I don't want to ask you things you don't want to answer." She replied.

"Don't worry, if I don't want to answer I won't." I told her with a smile.

"Well… when Max was taken, I imagined all these horrible things that could be happening to him and I'm kind of still wondering but I really don't want to ask him you know." She looked at me hopefully.

"So... you want me to tell you what happened there? I asked just to be sure.

"If you don't mind, and please be honest. I don't want to hear any lies to make me feel any better. I just want to know." She pleaded.

"Well if you are really sure…" I waited for her to change her mind but she didn't. "Well, Max was gone for how long?"

"A week." She replied.

"Okay, well I only saw Max on what must have been the fifth day then. And when I first saw him he seemed physically okay, I suspect they kept him locked up in a cell until that time, but I don't know what he saw there. There were other cells down there where experiments were done on Downworlders, which involves werewolves and silver, Vampires and holy water and Faeries were pierced with iron or covered in salt. I don't think he saw any of them die they were long dead, not that, that isn't horrible to be around. Also there was one werewolf on the opposite side of his cell. He was dead when I arrived to get Max out but he was still bleeding, so he didn't die long before I arrived, I fear he might have seen that." At this I looked up at Izzy, I had been looking at the floor the whole time I was talking. But now I could see a single tear run down her cheek.

"He did tell us that, that about the werewolf and also about you." At the last part I looked away and fiddled a little uneasy with my hands unsure of what to do.

"Clary?" At this I looked back at Izzy. "What did they do to you?" She asked full of concern.

"I don't think you want to know." I replied, I really didn't think she wanted to know but I also knew that if she asked again I would tell her.

"Clary? How did they hurt you, Max said it was really bad." At this I sighed and decided to tell her.

"Demon metal whip." I whispered almost soundlessly, but I was talking to a shadowhunter so of course she heard. She didn't respond, she just walked over to me and hugged me softly.

"I'm so sorry clary. How long have you been there?"

"Five years." At this Jace thought it was a good time to walk in, acting like he hadn't heard the whole thing, with Alec closely behind him.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Izzy asked angrily.

"What? We just walked in." Jace replied at the same time as Alec said "Not long." Indicating they both were lying.

"Fine." Jace sighed. "We heard everything. It wasn't our intention to eavesdrop, but we didn't think we could just come barging in plus we wanted to know what happened to Max too." Jace said while looking directly at me as Alec just looked a little embarrassed to the ground unsure of what to do and wanting to be anywhere except here.

"It's okay I don't mind." I told them, I was a little embarrassed but I would have told them too if they had asked.

A figure came out of the shadows behind Alec, as soon as it stepped closer I saw who it was before I saw his face, only because he wears so much glitter though, otherwise he wouldn't have twinkled so much.

"Biscuit you really shouldn't be out of bed right now." He said worryingly.

"I'm fine Sparkle." Emphasizing the sparkle because he had used my nickname. "Thanks to you that is." He nodded at that, while the others started laughing hysterically, which I think is because of my nickname for Magnus. As I looked back at Izzy I saw the pans behind her boil over.

"Izzy, the spaghetti." I reminded her swiftly, at which she turned around immediately and started fussing over the food at which the boys started to laugh even harder even Magnus started laughing. While I just sat there wondering what was so funny.

"Oh shut it you guys." Izzy yelled irritated at the three of them. "Don't mind them Clary, they just don't know what real food tastes like."

"Ooooh we do, that's why we don't eat yours." Jace replied between laughs. "Clary you really shouldn't eat Izzy's food." He tried warning me.

I finally got what was so funny, apparently Izzy wasn't such a great cook, but I have had disgusting food in the past so I was pretty sure my stomach would be able to handle it.

"Izzy, I would love some spaghetti when you're done cooking." I told her encouragingly. She smiled at me gratefully.

"Well, it's done so here you go." She said as she filled a plate with spaghetti and put it proudly in front of me.

"Clary don't eat it you don't have to, actually you shouldn't, you are recovering and we don't want to worsen your health right now." Jace told me with his most serious face.

As a reply I took a bite from the spaghetti. The boys all looked at me in shock while Izzy looked at me expectantly. A huge smile appeared on my face.

"Izzy, this tastes really good." I told her honestly, well sort off. It was the best thing I have had in five years and in comparison it tasted amazing but I also knew this wasn't the best kind of cooking, yet I appreciated it wholeheartedly.

All of them stared in shock as I took another bite, even Izzy.

"So you really do like it?" Izzy asked me wearily.

"I do." The smile she gave me then was so happy I immediately took another bite. I kept eating until my plate was completely empty.

Suddenly the door opened and max came walking in. What's going on in here he asked as he looked at our faces.

"Clary just ate a plate full of spaghetti Izzy made." Magnus replied.

"Then I want some too." He said as he sat down in front me, almost instantly a plate filled with spaghetti appeared in front of him. As he took a bite his face turned a little greenish before he swallowed.

"And do you like it Max?" Izzy asked.

"Yes I do." Was all he said before taking another bite a little reluctantly, yet Izzy didn't seem to notice. The others did however and started chuckling again.

As I stood up to put my dirty plate away I stumbled a little, barely refraining myself from falling.

"Clary are you okay?" Magnus asked as he rushed over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine Magnus, just a little tired that's all. I think I'm going to get some sleep." I said as I started to walk to the door.

"I'll come with you." He said while coming after me.

I was grateful that he walked me all the way to my bed and once again stayed until I was asleep.


End file.
